A Love that Never Should Have Happened
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max has a secret, its something that at first wished she had never done but now she's happy that it happened. Some FAX not a lot though... maybe... Dylan is involved for a little bit of the story but not much. This is a taboo topic so there's that.
1. In The Beginning

**So this is a new story that came to me in the middle of class one day. It's kind of a taboo topic but whatever. Also my E key on my computer doesn't like to work unless I jam it down so yeah, I need a new laptop…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything copyrighted.**

This is the beginning of a tragic story that has a not so tragic ending. This story is about me, a girl who made a mistake, a girl who was scared and alone. The most important reason that I was in this position, the mistake I made –well a mistake two of us made, it brought me to be scared and alone, even though I still had the support of my mother.

Looking back on that day, I don't know if I would want to change it. I know back then I wished I could go back and change it. I wished back then I could have stopped it from happening… but I couldn't and I'm happy I couldn't go back.

This is a story of a love that should have never happened…

**1 Year Before…**

I stood at my locker with shaky hands pressed to my stomach, but then I started feeling sick so my hands dropped to my sides as I waited. Waiting for my life to change, even though it had already changed; waiting to find out if he really card for me and would stay with me, caring and loving me.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dylan asked, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"I-I…" Stuttering I looked around and handed him a bag showing it to him.

"Wha-what? How?" Dylan shoved the bag back into my hands.

"I don't know…" I held back the tears forming.

"Who else have you been with?!" Dylan yelled, grabbing my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"No one else, only you."

"You lying whore!" Dylan slammed his fist against the locker right next to my head, causing me to flinch. "This is all your fault! You cheated; I know you did!" I started crying as he walked away from me leaving me alone with a mistake I couldn't undo.

Sinking to my knees, I cried violently into my hands not caring who saw me…

As I continued to cry, I felt my body being lifted and carried. Through blurry eyes, Iggy's face formed. Iggy was closed enough to me I called him my brother. He didn't know… I wanted Dylan to be the first to know, then my mom. Too bad she heard me crying in my bedroom and when she walked in she knew.

I was set in Iggy's car and waited for him to get in the driver's seat.

"Are you stable enough to tell me what's wrong?" Iggy asked looking at me quickly as he drove.

"Dylan broke up with me…" I answered, Iggy slammed on the brakes.

"What?!" He looked at me after pulling over. "Why?" I let out a sob as I handed him the clear plastic bag. "Oh Max…" Iggy pulled me into a hug where I began to sob violently again. "Does your mom know?" I nodded, "What are you going to do?" I shrugged and spoke into his shoulder.

"I don't know, I'm going to have them baby but I don't know if I'll keep it or not."

"Is your mom going to help you?" I nodded again, "Want me to stay with you tonight?" I nodded yet again.

**A/N:**

**So I need some help. I need some baby names/gender, so if you guess could drop some names in the reviews that'd be great.**


	2. 1 Month Pregnant

**So I really need baby names and a gender. So please review with those or a PM.**

I was about a month a long now and still not showing, then again I'm not sure how long it takes for someone to start showing. Iggy had stayed with me through this past month or so but I still felt alone. No matter how many people were around me I still was alone. I was alone in this pregnancy and I'll be alone raising this child… if I keep it…

When I started walking down the hall that my locker was at I saw there was someone trying to get into my locker. This would be normal but I didn't have a locker partner. I was one of the lucky ones in a school full of people having to share a locker with someone.

"Um, that's my locker." I spoke quietly and the male turned to face me.

"Yeah, it's mine too I guess…" He handed me the paper that held his schedule and locker.

"That combination is wrong." He gave me a confused look so I unlocked the lock. "I would always have to make someone else open it for me. So one day I got fed up with it and brought my own from home." I took one of my pens out of my backpack. "My name's Max by the way."

"F-Nick, what year are you?" Nick handed me his schedule again and I crossed off the old combination writing the new one above it.

"I'm a senior and thankful for it, what about you?" My hand instantly went to my stomach without me even realizing.

"Same,"

"I'll clean out my things from your half of the locker after school." He nodded hanging his backpack.

Nick walked away carrying a black binder with a matching black notebook. In my head I was finally processing that he was new.

I started walking to class with my feeling of loneliness encasing me.

**3 Weeks Later**

Nick and I were becoming close friends; he even became friends with Iggy which was even better. Although Nick still didn't know about my situation yet, which he probably won't for a while… at least until I start showing.

Dylan gave me dirty looks still and was constantly texting me, harassing me. I just ignored it and prayed it would stop and he'd just leave me alone. When I was with Nick I left less alone which is always nice, especially now; just fear that he'll leave when he finds out…

**So these chapters are gonna be short but I'm trying to slowly bring myself back to writing.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES FOR A BABY AND A GENDER. I CAN'T COMEUP WITH ANY. THANK YOU FOR DEALING WITH MY CAPS LOCK.**


	3. 2 Months Pregnant

**I am back and my computer key is still jammed. So like fuck my life.**

Fang, or Nick, was coming over today and I was going to tell him both secrets. The first one wasn't as scary to tell him but it was still terrifying. Now the second one, that one is the one I'll possibly lose by best friend over.

I was about three months into the pregnancy so I had my first doctor's appointment tomorrow. I didn't want to know the gender of the baby, because it'll just make it harder if I choose that it'd be better if the baby got put up for adoption.

My mom told me that I should start to show this month and she was right. I have to borrow sweat shirts from Iggy, even though I'm not showing very much.

"Ready?" Fang asked as I pulled my backpack from our locker.

"Yup," My hands started to sweat as we walked out to his car.

We walked into my house with my mom greeting us by the stairs with chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk for both of us. She hugged me knowing what I was about to tell Fang.

Fang and I sat on my bed and I buried my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked rubbing my back.

"I need to tell you something…" my voice shook and I felt tears come to my yes; one tear spilling out.

"What is it?" I looked at him more tears falling down.

"Please don't think poorly of me…" My voice broke.

"I could never do that." Fang pulled me into his arms and I let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant…" Fang held m tighter as I sobbed.

"Oh Max," Fang sat stroking my hair as I cried on his shoulder. "Who's helping you through all this?"

"Just my mom, I mean Iggy knows and stays over whenever I've had a bad day."

"Who's the father?" There's the question I didn't really want.

"Dylan Gunther-Hagen."

"I will help you through this. I mean, I don't know what to do but will find out what I can do to help."

"Thank you," I looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem," He took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something too."

"What is it?" I asked

"I kind of, um, like you." He then added quickly, "But it's totally okay if you don't feel the same way."

"I feel the same way…" I smiled and so did he. "But I don't think dating with me being the way I am right now is the best idea."

"I totally agree with that; maybe after you have the baby." I nodded in agreement. "So, do you know the gender?"

"No, my first appointment is tomorrow, but I don't think I want to know the gender." Fang nodded and handed me a cookie, which I took biting into it immediately.


	4. 5 Months Pregnant

**So I suck at remembering to upload on time… Yeah, I'm sorry…**

Fang, Iggy and I hung out basically every day. Both of them took care of me and lent me their hoodies, which I gladly used. They even went shopping with me to get clothes that would actually fit. Shopping basically sucks right now… but I guess that's what I get.

My mom pulled me out of school last week so she could homeschool me. Homeschooling wasn't half bad either, other than the fact I'm going to miss prom. But it's not like I'd be able to fit the dress I had bought in July.

The baby was healthy so that's good, I haven't thought about names. Anytime it'd come up in my head I refused to think about it and concentrated on something else. Fang and Iggy have tried multiple times to get me to think about a name. They would give "subtle" hints of how I should name the baby Jeffery or Nick if it's a boy. You'd think they would figure out I know what they're doing, I mean they haven't even bothered to give me and girl names. How dumb do they think I am? Wait, don't answer that…

"Where's my favorite friend that has a bun in the oven?" I heard Iggy call out.

"I thought I was your favorite friend!" Fang's voice carried up the stairs.

"I didn't know you also have a bun or buns cooking." I said coming out of my room placing a hand on Fang's stomach, which is rock hard, might I add.

"Touché," Fang then put both of his warm hands on my stomach. "I hope you have quadruplets." Fang smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Pound sign rude!" Iggy hip bumped Fang out of the way. "The correct thing to say is, I hope they drug you to make it the least painful they can, so you can have your quadruplets high as a motherfucker." I frowned at Iggy and he kissed my cheek, ruffled my hair, and skipped into my room.

"I'm _not _having quadruplets. I'm having one child." Fang and I followed Iggy into my room and sat on the bed.

"So where's the newest baby picture?" Fang asked, I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture of Mom, me and my very obvious baby bump. "Not what I meant, but nice picture."

"Thanks, and I don't have one. The doctor said that if I looked at it, I might be able to find out the gender, so we didn't get one." I answered

"Lame," Fang flopped back on the bed pulling me with him. Iggy looked at us, wiggled his eyebrows at me then lay back on the other side of me.

"I'm hungry," Iggy complained sighing loudly.

"You know where the kitchen is; go make your own food." I said looking at him.

"But I don't wanna. Why isn't your mom here to make us cookies?"

"Because she has a job outside of teaching her pregnant teenage daughter." Iggy huffed and sat up.

"Fine, I'm getting food," He pointed at Fang and I, "No, I will not get you anything and no baby-making." Fang laughed softly and I rolled my eyes.


	5. 7 Months Pregnant

**So I'm going to get ahead of my writing and stuffs! Yay! Now if I can remember to post them… Well spring break is starting soon (or has already started) so maybe more chapters and finishing this thing maybe? Also fun fact, my love life sucks… Kay moving on!**

Fang and I lay on the couch together; his hands were on my stomach as we felt the baby kick. I felt my worries come flooding back in a tidal wave, causing me to tear up and sob slightly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Fang lightly turned my head to face him.

"I'm scared…" I answered more tears falling.

"What are you scared of?"

"Having this baby,"

"Why?"

"I don't know if I want to keep it or not. How I'll take care of it if I do keep it. I just wish I wasn't in this position, that I could go back in time and stop it."

"You don't need to be afraid; I'll help you take care of the baby and you no matter what you decide." I nodded and felt him kiss the top of my head. "Let's watch a movie, get your mind off things."

"Ok," I leaned forehead (the best I could) so he could get up.

**Linebreaketh**

Iggy showed up during the third movie and sat on Fang allowing me to ship their bromance. At one point Fang got up to get more popcorn. As he walked past Iggy, he paused to run his hand down Iggy's chest. They stared at each other with straight faces before both of them smiled hugely and started laughing. Hard.

"This is why we are best friends." Iggy laughed causing Fang to nod in agreement.

"That is why everyone thinks you two are a thing." I laughed causing Iggy to stand.

"Maybe we are." Iggy threw his leg up to rest on Fang's waist. Fang didn't miss a beat at pulling Iggy to his chest and grabbing Iggy's ass.

"As much as I love you guys' bromance, I would love to have popcorn more." I stated

"We don't care about your popcorn love." Iggy answered holding Fang.

"You will when I'm cranky." Iggy sighed and nodded before sitting back down.


	6. 8 Months Pregnant

**I'm writing this during spring break so woo. But I'm extremely tired though. Also I'm watching **_**Untold Stories of the ER**_**. This show is fun in a way.**

"Maxie please," Fang begged

"No, I don't want to."

"Max, please choose a name."

"No," Fang pouted and I crossed my arms, turning away.

"What about Emily for a girl and Billy for a boy?" Fang pushed

"No Fang, I am not doing this."

"Caitlin? Alyssa? Charlie? Christian? Nicole? Hannah?"

"Fang, stop."

"Adam? Carlos? Michael? Kelton? Alexa? Melanie? Andre-"

"Fang stop!" I yelled tears starting to stream down my face. Fang saw me and with wide eyes pulled me to him.

"Oh my God Max, I am so, so, so sorry." He stroked my hair and spoke soothing words to me, calming me.

"One name keeps coming into my mind but I don't know." I sobbed into his shirt. Fang rubbed my back and let me be hormonal.

**I apologize for the short chapters but that's better than nothing right?**


	7. 8 Months Pregnant Part 2

**So I've basically caught up to where I've written in my notebook so I don't know when I'll update next.**

I screamed as another contraction came. I was in labor, the baby was coming early. 4 weeks early.

"Max, you're ready." I shook my head at the nurse. There was no way I was doing this without Fang by my side.

"No, not until Fang gets here." I answered looking at my mom.

"Honey, the father isn't coming. The fact he stayed this long is surprising." A nurse said shaking her head.

"He _isn't _the father!" I snapped

"Max, I'm here." I turned and saw Fang. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay Max, push." The doctor said

I screamed and squeezed Fang's hand as tightly as I could.

"You're doing great, sweetie. Push again," I did and Fang kissed my forehead, still holding my hand. "Good, one more time." I pushed as hard as I could and a scream that wasn't mine erupted into the air.

The nurse started walking towards me carrying the baby. I turned my head away, closing my eyes. I heard the nurses footsteps stop and then walk away.

Fang sat next to me on my bed in the recovery unit.

"Max, please hold her. You don't have to give her a name." Fang said

"No," I answered.

"Please?"

"Fang," I paused, "I don't want her. I'm putting her up for adoption.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. Cliffe. You still love me though right?**


	8. New Baby

Fang sat next to me in shock. His eyes were wide and filled with a mixture of sadness and shock, but I'm guessing you already guessed the shock part. Fang shook his head as if clearing his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"I honestly don't know why I'm so shocked. I mean, I knew you were going to probably do this, but why?" Fang asked taking ahold of my hand.

"Because she'll most likely look like Dylan, and I don't want that." I answered.

"Max, I saw her; she honestly looks like a miniature you." I didn't respond to this, just stared at the door to my room. "Do you remember what I promised you last month?"

"No,"

"I promised that I'll help you and care for you and for your baby, no matter _what_ you decide."

"Okay," I said, "I want to hold her." Fang smiled hugely and kissed my hand before walking out of my room to get a nurse to bring me my daughter.

The only way I was keeping her is if she didn't look like Dylan. I know that's a selfish thing to say, but I want nothing to do with him. Another one of my fears is she'll be like me; knocked up at seventeen but with no best friends helping her through it; just a mother who was no better than her.

Just then Fang walked in followed by a nurse pushing one of those hospital, clear-sided carriage. Inside I saw a little bundle of pink.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse said smiling.

Fang picked up the pink bundle and I saw the infant inside. He smiled at her, holding her perfectly. He started to hand her to me and that's when I saw her little face.

The child was tightly wrapped in a pink blanket. Right as I took her in my arms, her eyes opened. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, just like mine. I stared at her and didn't see an ounce of Dylan in her. I instantly knew the name that was constantly on my mind, was going to be prefect for this little girl I held in my arms.

My mother came in and smiled when she saw me holding the child. She walked past Fang, over to me. I held her out to my mother; her smile grew as she took the baby from my arms.

"Her name will be Charlie." They looked at me eyes wide.

"Wait, you're keeping her?" Fang asked receiving a nod from me. He hugged me tightly, smiling hugely.

**Magical Line Break- 1 Week Later**

Fang and Iggy sat on the floor cooing and making faces at my daughter.

"What about this one?" I asked handing Fang a floor plan of an apartment.

"That one's nice," He replied without looking at the plan.

"This one is my favorite." I handed him a blank piece of paper and he nodded.

"Mine too."

"Do you even know what's on the paper Fang?" Iggy asked laughing.

"Yes, an apartment layo-oh…" Iggy and I laughed as he stared at the blank page. "Your mom and Uncle Iggy are so mean to me." Fang pouted holding Charlie to his chest.

"But seriously we need an apartment." I said

"We need to graduate." Fang answered

"Well you and Iggy get to have a graduation. I on the other hand finished my schooling three days ago." I smirked

**That is the end of this chapter, next one is the epilogue. I'll see you there!**


	9. Epilogue

**This is the ending of A Love that Should Never Have Happened. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and didn't get too upset with me for taking too long to update, and for all of that I apologize. Now on to the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this is a while. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**1 Year Later**

"How's my favorite girl?" Fang smiled brightly walking into the kitchen where I was attempting to feed Charlie.

"I'd be better if she'd quit spilling her food and eat it." I answered.

"I was meaning her," Fang took the spoon from me and Charlie instantly ate the food he offered her. "But you're my other favorite girl." He kissed my head and looked at my yogurt and fruit sliced covered shirt. "Go wash up, I'll finish feeding her."

"Thank you," I stood and started towards the master bedroom, "You might want to give her a bath when you're done." I heard a mumbled 'sure' and went into the bedroom.

My little family was prefect and I'd never change a thing about it. My baby girl was healthy and meant everything to me. Fang was the best boyfriend I could ask for. He helped me so much with Charlie all while working to pay the rent for the apartment.

Both of us took online classes to work around our baby schedule. My mom and Iggy babysat her from time to time when Fang takes me out on dates.

This is the ending to a tragic story, but the beginning of a new story. A much happier story. This story was about me, a girl who made what she thought was a mistake, a girl who was seared but not as alone as she thought. The most important reason that I was in this position, the 'mistake' I made –well a 'mistake' two of us made, it brought me to think I was alone but was terrified, even though I still had the support of my mother, Iggy, and Fang.

Looking back on that day, I wouldn't change what had happened. I know on that day I found out I was pregnant; I wanted to go back and change it. I wished back then I could have stopped it from happening. But I couldn't and I'm happy I couldn't go back.

This was a story of a love that happened, because of a pregnancy.

**The End! Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading and reviewing. All thank you to all of you who gave baby names and such. Special thanks to Alexa1506 for the name Charlie even though I didn't make it a boy.**


End file.
